herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nate (Light Apprentice)
Nate, also known as the Light Apprentice, is the main protagonist of interactive fantasy video game Light Apprentice. After 300 years of frozen in an abandoned lab until released by a blueling witch named Tlob, he embark the quest to stop corrupt Yhrosian Empire and restore the world Personality and Traits Though some elements of his personality in the game depend in the player, his core personality remained consistent where he is a young boy with attitude: Selfless, confident, and heroic for his young age. At times, he can also clumsy and fun loving. He was proud with his father who joined the resistance against Yhrosian Empire, but is devastated and resentful at the same time because he never returned when his mother died and later appointment as one of 5 Apprentice. Having dedicated his life as one of 5 Apprentices, Nate vows to fight injustice and protect all life from evil and oppression. He obviously devastated upon discovering damage done by war against power hunger and apocalyptic Yhrosian Empire, but through Tlob's encouragement, he knew that his quest is not over, and now join forces with Explorers and resistance against Empire. Nate is a young man with shaggy blue eyes and hair. His attire consist of special helmet that can sent a beam of light which pointed the whereabouts of his fellow Apprentices, sleeveless orange shirt, special gloves adorned with crystal orb that can store items in a pocket dimension or formed his light weapon, green pants secured by brown belt, and dark green shoes with iron plates. Powers and Abilities Being trained as one of 5 Apprentices, Nate is very skillful with handheld weapon, be it a dagger (in webcomic the game based on) or a club. His trump card is Light Sword, a greatsword made of light that can decimate most enemies in one strike. In game, had Nate took more defensive pacifist path, his Light Sword instead morphed into deflective greatshield called Light Shield. His true ability, bestowed by nature of his homeworld, is ability to summon a trail of crystal pylons that, while destructive, actually capable to restore the environment damaged by Yhrosians' pollutants and doomsday weapons meant to destroy environment. History Background Nate was the son of an unnamed warrior and a mother who lived in Zendahrit. Nate's father left his family to join the war against Yhrosian Empire who sought for world domination and never returned. Later on, his mother died due to sickness, leaving the boy devastated. At one point in his life, Nate, along with other 4 Apprentices where chosen to carry power of nature in the world of Ethenia so they can perform a ritual that can undo inevitably damage in the upcoming war against the corrupt and warmongering Yhrosian Empire. Unfortunately, he and his fellow Apprentices disappeared, leaving the world suffer enormous damage and dying once the war with the Empire over after 300 years. Apparently, he and other Apprentices were capture and crystallized so their powers harvested by the Empire for their later rise of power. With no alternate means to restore the planet, Explorer Parties, a group who being part of the resistance, were sent to find the missing Apprentices, and the story began with a member of their Party Eleven, a female blueling wizard named Tlob, uncovered Nate in an underground facility. Book 1 Chapter 1 Upon freed by Tlob, Nate was oblivious with how long he was crystallized by Empire. At that moment, a slime-like creature showed up and attacks. After defeated the slime and fought more creatures along the way, they found an abandoned lab hooked with Nate's prison. Tlob deduced that Empire harvested his powers for empowering their bio-engineered monsters for war, and Nate was dismayed that due to the said project, his powers become weaker than usual. When the duo found the first exit, which led to an impassable cliff, Nate was horrified that North Zendahrit, the area where the lab located at, reduced into wastelands. By this point, Tlob revealed everything she knew about the war that Nate and his fellow Apprentice missed. With them missing, the planet's ecosystems collapsed by the war. This left the already devastated Nate went to deep despair, but his laments interrupted by shadow creatures, dark monsters that haunted the lab, attacked the duo and mortally wounded Tlob. Before the dark creatures can deliver the final blow on them, Tlob encouraged Nate that he still have his powers and chance to save the world before seemingly died from her injuries. Encouraged by her last words and enraged with her demise, Nate ultimate tap on the power of nature within him, conjuring his Light Weapon (the weapon can be the Light Sword, huge sword made of light if Nate took the more aggressive warrior combat style or Light Shield, shield made of pure light that can deflect dark monsters if he took more defensive pacifist combat style where he turned his enemies' abilities against them). Regardless, he defeated the monsters, with his surge of light powers revives Tlob, much to his joy. Upon exited the lab, the heroes know they had the long way to go, and they had ti go for nearby town for supply to resume their journey for next Apprentice and for Explorer team's base. Chapter 2 Arriving at Kalruo, southeast of Zendahrit, Nate and Tlob looked for a supply. The town still remained in spite of the planet's harsh condition, the food not as good as it was in the past, and still led by seemingly noble governor and a town hero named Barry Cade. During the visit, Nate's concern over his friends' safety somehow caused his helmet emit strange yellow beam of light that pointed a location on the distance not very far from the town, and Tlob deduced it as the place where the next Apprentice supposedly hidden. When they decided to visit the Twin Rivers, two rivers that important for the town, Nate was dismayed to see that the river was dried out that only one river that remained. A beggar explained that because of damage done by the war, the town citizens, desperated for new energy source with the river dried out, made alliance with Empire to improve their lives through mining shale gas. Sadly, due to the mining process uses hazardous chemicals that harmful of environment, the process further ravaged the river that only one river remained and many people died because of lack of clean water. While the Empire made use if it by providing the townsfolk clean water, the mining in the area around the town eventually stopped five years back. But lately, shady orcs were seen carrying strange equipments and much to Nate's anger, Tlob realized that the orcs also held the mayor's daughter hostage. Both agrees that they had to do something about it in spite of their main priority is to go for explorers' outpost. So they set out for the orcs' lair. Exploring the orcs' lair, Tlob explained that the lair was used to be an ancient temple belonged to Omeks, ancient civilazation of dwarves who sought for exploring space and have practiced to mummified their dead in hopes to ascend their spirits to the sky. The Omeks believed for lion savior, but not lived to see the king lion's ascend to throne of Zendahrian free nations. They finally discovered where the mayor's daughter being kept when they crawled through air ventilation. At that moment, D'Orc, leader of the orc, argued with the girl as he intended to kept her until their debt with her father solved. By this point, Nate accidently fell onto the cell and cornered. Nate tried to reasoned with D'Orcs, but the orc chief returned to his chamber and left his largest minion to deal him. After dealing the orc, Nate and Tlob freed the girl, who introduced herself as Tina. Tina was disgruntled with the orc's negative thoughts about her father, and then guided the protagonists to underground complex where the orcs uses drills to mine the gas near underground river connected to Twin Rivers. After dealing the orcs, Tlob uses artifacts left behind by Omeks to create a magical catalyst so Nate can uses his powers to stop the machine. This worked more than intended, as Nate's latent magic not only render the machine useless, but also creates several crystal pylons that protected the river. Nate, Tlob, and Tina then confronted D'Orcs, and Nate accused him for illegally continuing the gas mining and disregarding the already ravaged environment. The orc chief expresses his bitterness over everyone's concern over their survivability over environment before started the battle. Nate tried to reasoned with the orc chief, but D'Orc knocked him out. Fortunately, Nate was knocked near the ladder for the trapdoor to the town, and heroes uses the chance to flee for it. Arriving to the town mayor's house, instead of 200 g, Tlob and Nate rewarded by 20 g due to tax issues. The town mayor brought them for a tour in his personal museum full of artifacts around the world as well as those from planets near Ethenia, includes rock from Tlob's home planet called Blue, which destroyed by the Empire on the very year she was born. When the town mayor brought them for the feast, Tlob was surprised that the mayor have better food than his people. As Cade explained that he made peace with the Empire for a better life for himself and his people, Tlob argued that his people's life seemed not as good as his. Suddenly, the orcs invaded the town and demanded their debt from the mayor. When the mayor refused their demands, D'Orcs ordered his men to blow up the mayor's observatorium. To everyone's surprise, the observatorium stored a huge amount of gold, and the orc chief revealed that Case actually seduced by the Empire and bribed him for illegally continues the gas mining, and in order to keep his good name, he hired orc to do his dirty work but refuses to pay their services. Embittered by the betrayal, D'Orcs ordered his men to destroy the town. In the heat of the battle, Nate and Tlob managed to stop the orcs from causing much damage. Defeating the orc chief, Nate had the chance to deliver the final blow on him, but because he had seen that their suffering were caused by the town mayor, he decided to forgive D'Orc and solve the crisis together. D'Orc believed it means he had the chance for revenge, but Nate convinced that the justice will take care of the mayor: Barry Cade was incarcerated for his crimes and waiting for the trial. After solving the crisis in the town, Nate and Tlob continued their journey for the signal sent by his helmet. Chapter 3 Nate and Tlob arrived at The Lost Oasis, which also ravaged by the Empire and infested by giant bugs. Fortunately, they met the least hostile inhabitants, humanoid toads called Toadlings. Arriving in their village, Nate noticed that they had a giant statue of a war hero who he recognized as his father. The elder of the toadlings' village revealed that their village too, attacked by Empire who established the lost oasis into dumpsters for their waste to devastate all life in there. As result, many lifeforms in The Lost Oasis killed or mutated, with toadlings as survivor. Led by the villagers' town hero, Nate and Tlob arrived into the least guarded factory of the Empire. Using his helmet, Nate confirmed that one of his fellow Apprentices being kept there. Most of sections in the factory infested by mutated insect left to guard the area. After fought many of them along the way, the duo shut down the factory and reach where the next Apprentice crystallized, only for it empty. Little did they knew that Mya, the very Apprentice they looking for, already escaped. The duo are dismayed that they lost track of the escaped apprentice. As Nate taking a rest near the tree, Tlob went on her own to look for some edible foods to eat. The young apprentice fall asleep, and dreamed about his childhood that ends with his mother dying. Awakened from his sleep, he wandered on his own and stumbled upon Mya, the next missing apprentice who they looked for, turned out closer than they though. To his embarrassment, he caught her take a bath on the still clean river, which Mya seemed not bothered. Mya began to wonder how long she was incarcerated in her prison, and before Nate could explained anything, they heard Tlob's distressed scream; Tlob was ambushed by stone golems sent by a Yhrosian agent to destroy her. Both apprentices immediately set out to her rescue. After the golems seemingly defeated, Mya introduced herself to Tlob as princess of legendary kingdom Roseiah. Suddenly, the golems raised again and another battle began. Through a guide book, Tlob realized that their powers came from a form of sorcery that they can only destroyed with a single strike. In spite if their valiant efforts, the golems still able to endure everything they got. When the hope seemed lost, Nate, channeling his parents' passing to his weapon, unexpectedly summon huge torrents if crystalline pylons that destroyed the revived golems, saving everyone in process. This started Mya and Tlob, as Nate proved to be more powerful than he seemed to be. Once the battle over, Nate revealed to Mya that they have been crystallized for 300 years. Mya didn't take this seriously and took them to her home kingdom Roseiah, only to find it already in ruins... Chapter 4 Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Comic Relief Category:Titular